


Shone

by Teek (Cose8800)



Series: Never One for Canon, Were You? [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, M/M, There's also Strange's cloak/Thor's cape out of nowhere
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cose8800/pseuds/Teek
Summary: Inspired by this post on Tumblr: https://hjbender.tumblr.com/post/184474827004/i-agree





	Shone

 

 

เหมือนว่าพวกเขากำลังมองความมืดปรากฏกายแท้จริงของมันออกมาให้เห็น ยานรบ พวกชิทอรี แมดไททัน ทุกอย่าเรียงตัวดาหน้าเข้ามาเป็นสีทมิฬที่กินพื้นที่อย่างไร้เมตตา

 

และธอร์สามารถเทียบภาพเบื้องหน้ากับสงครามที่ตนเคยผ่านมาได้นับร้อยนับพัน แต่ไม่มีครั้งไหนที่เขารู้สึกความกล้าหาญมีรอยกลวงโบ๋อยู่ด้านหลังเยี่ยงนี้มาก่อน ไม่ใช่เพียงไม่มีมิตรสหายคนสนิทขนาบข้าง หรือแดนทองคำให้หวนย้อนคืน สตอร์มเบรคเกอร์ทิ้งน้ำหนักอยู่ในมือข้างหนึ่งเคียงข้างโยเนียร์อีกมือ พลังวิ่งอยู่ในกาย หากเขาสัมผัสได้ถึงความสั่นเทิ้มที่พยายามจะเปลี่ยนตัวเทพเจ้าให้รวนเร วินาทีนั้นธอร์ไม่รับรู้กระทั่งแรงลมพัดหรือเสียงอื้ออึงของฝีเท้านับไม่ถ้วนย่ำผืนโลก ดินกรวดและซากหญ้าทั้งหลายราวกับภาพเค้ารางมรณะที่เวลาจบสิ้นลงไปบางส่วน

 

นี่คือความตาย

 

ความตายซึ่งเขารู้จักอยู่สามครั้งจากคนเพียงคนเดียว ความตายในแดนอับแสง เมื่อมองลงไปในห้วอวกาศลึก เมื่อนั่งคุกเข่าประคองลมหายใจสุดท้ายเอาไว้ใต้ฟ้ามัวแห่งสวาทัลฟ์เฮม หรือบนยานจวนมลายสูญแทบเท้าแมดไททัน ความตายซึ่งแตกต่างจากแสงสว่างเปราะบางนับหมื่นพันแตกสลายลอยล่องไปไกลสุดไกล

 

พลันแสงส้มจ้าฉายจากด้านหลัง กลบภาพความทรงจำของละอองแสงเหล่านั้น วงแสงขยายตัวกลางอากาศ เพิ่มจำนวนขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็ว

 

ร่างจำนวนมากก้าวข้ามผ่านวงแสงนั้นมาพร้อมความสว่าง มีแสงหนึ่งที่ตามด้วยสีขาวจ้ากว่าแห่งอื่น ธอร์หันไปมองตามลำแสงนั้น แล้วปีกสีขาวของม้าบินตัดผ่านความมืดมิดมายังตรงหน้าเขา วัลคิรีคนสุดท้ายในชุดเกราะสีขาวเทาประณีตมองเขามาดั่งภาพวาดบนผนังราชวัง สมัยตนเยาว์วัยเคยยืนแหงนหน้าชื่นชม

 

“ฝ่าบาท”

 

เขายกมือนั้นสัมผัสขนสีขาวของพาหนะประจำกองทัพวัลคิรี สัตว์ซึ่งควรหายไปกับแอสการ์ดหมดสิ้นแล้วพร้อมอาณาจักรแห่งนั้น

 

“เจ้า -- เป็นไปได้ยังไง”

 

ทหารแอสการ์ดในชุดเกราะทองคำเรียงหน้าออกมารวมกับทหารของวากานดา จังหวะเดียวกัน ซากตึกอเวนเจอร์ส์แยกตัว ร่างขยายใหญ่ของแลงก์ลุกออกมา ปล่อยบรูซ ร็อกเก็ตและโรห์ดี้ลงกับพื้น

 

แล้วธอร์ก็คิดว่าตนเริ่มเข้าใจ ชิ้นส่วนปะติดปะต่อทีละนิดไปกับกระแสพลังที่วิ่งอยู่รอบกาย พวกเขาไม่มีเวลาพูดคุยหรือไถ่ถามมากกว่านี้ คำสั่งพร้อมใจกันขับเคลื่อนทุกคนไปข้างหน้าเพื่อเข้าปะทะ ธอร์แกว่งสตอร์มเบรกเกอร์ทั้งด้วยความรู้สึกบ้าคลั่งและแน่วแน่ตั้งมั่นกับเป้าหมายหลัก

 

เขาจะไม่สูญเสียอีก

 

เขาจะไม่พลาดอีก

 

เลวิธานตัวหนึ่งแหวกว่ายอากาศพุ่งเข้ามาหาธอร์ อาจถูกแสงจากสายฟ้าดึงดูด ธอร์คำราม ควงค้อนเตรียมจะฟาดใส่

 

แสงสว่างใหม่พุ่งตัดลงมาจากท้องฟ้า สะบั้นปิศาจยักษ์เป็นสองในพริบตาเดียว แสงนั้นขาดห้วงไปแวบหนึ่ง แล้วยิงออกมาจากท้องฟ้าเข้าใส่ยานรบอีกหลายลำของพวกชิทอรี แสงเหล่านั้นกอปรมาจากสีทั้งหมดในจักรวาล ธอร์บอกได้ตั้งแต่ก่อนลำแสงสุดท้ายจะพุ่งลงกลางบริเวณค่อนข้างโล่งที่มีแต่ซากศพ

 

ดาบเปิดไบฟรอสต์พุ่งออกมาจากลำแสงก่อนมันจะทันหายไปหมดดี ปลายดาบคมแทงเข้าตัดหัวศัตรู ธอร์ฉีกยิ้ม คว้าด้ามดาบไว้ก่อนมันจะลอยไปไกลกว่านั้น แล้วปาคืนให้แก่ผู้ดูแลประตู

 

ไฮม์ดัลรับดาบแล้วหันไปฟาดฟันชิทอรีสามรายด้านหลัง “ฝ่าบาท ขออภัย แต่ข้าสร้างความเสียหายแก่ไบฟอรสต์ที่คืนสภาพมาไม่สมบูรณ์ดี ช่วยเอาไปรวมกับหนี้ที่ข้าไม่มารับใช้ท่านอยู่พักใหญ่แล้วกัน” เสียงของนายทวาราไม่มีสุ้มสำนึกผิดสักนิดเดียว และธอร์ไม่อาจใส่ใจหาความรับผิดชอบระหว่างตนกับเพื่อนยากได้เลย

 

ธอร์กระโจนขึ้นข้ามฟากแดนสงคราม ฟ้าร้องเขย่า สายฟ้าฟาดทุกหนทุกแห่ง เขากวาดศัตรูไปให้พ้นทางแล้วเขวี้ยงขวานเข้าใส่ธานอส แม้ดไททันกันไว้ด้วยอาวุธเล่มใหญ่ โลหะตีโดยคนแคระแน่แท้ ธอร์กัดฟันกรอดต้านแรง ปล่อยโยเนียร์พุ่งไปด้านหลังเข้ากระแทกกับโล่ของสตีฟพร้อมกับตนลดขวานลงปักพื้นเพื่อยึดร่างไว้ ขณะที่แรงระเบิดจากโยเนียร์กับผิวโล่กระแทกทุกชีวิตแถบนั้นกระเด็นไปคนละทาง ธอร์งัดขวานขึ้น กระโจนลงใส่ธานอสที่ล้มหงายขนานเส้นขอบฟ้ามืดมัว มอว์ ไอ้ตัวระยำตำบอนเข้ามาช่วยนายเหนือหัว เหล็กจากซากอาคารกระแทกธอร์ ทำให้ขวานจามลงกลางตัวชิทอรีตรงบริเวณที่เขาลอยไปหล่นลงพื้นแทน

 

“ธอร์ ชาร์จแบตหน่อย!” แอนโธนีเรียกเขา และธอร์ก็รู้ว่าตนต้องทำอะไร เขาเรียกสายฟ้าทั้งหมดอัดเข้าใส่แผงพลังงานของชุดเกราะแดงทอง พริบตาต่อมา พลังงานเป็นแสงจ้าเล็งโดนหัวมอว์ผู้กำลังหลบใยแมงมุมจนไม่ทันมอง

 

หางตาเขาทันเห็นความเคลื่อนไหวว่องไว ธอร์กระแทกโยเนียร์ลงพื้น มิดไนท์เสียหลัก แต่อีกฝ่ายยังทรงตัวได้ทันพอจะเหวี่ยงอาวุธ ธอร์เหวี่ยงสตอร์มเบรกเกอร์ขึ้นจากด้านล่าง ใต้ใบมีดขัดกันเองกับง่ามตรงปลายหอก ร่างกายเขาอ่อนแอลงจากระยะห้าปีซึ่งมีแต่เหล้ากับการไม่ทำอะไรนอกจากวนเวียนในกระท่อม จำนวนครั้งข่มตาหลับนอนแทบนับได้ด้วยมือข้างเดียว เรี่ยวแรงมหาศาลแต่เดิมเลือนหาย หากธอร์บอกได้ว่าตนมีแรงชิงชังยิ่งกว่าคราปะทะกับเฮลาช่วยทำให้ลืมความเจ็บปวดทั่วร่าง

 

มือปล่อยสตอร์มเบรกเกอร์แล้วฉวยจับปลายอาวุธของมิดไนท์ ความร้อนแผ่เข้ามาก่อนพลังพล่านทั่วร่างจะไปถึงฝ่ามือแล้วลบความรู้สึกทรมานไปพร้อมกับน้ำหน้าน่ารังเกียจของหนึ่งในแบล็คออเดอร์ ธอร์โยนอาวุธของมิดไนท์ขึ้นเพื่อเอาปลายกลับหัวปักลงกลางลำตัว แล้วยกทั้งหอกและตัวหล่อนขึ้น เพื่อปาทั้งสองสิ่งเข้าใส่ธานอสที่กำลังรับมือสตีฟกับแอนโธนี มันใช้ดาบตัดทั้งหอกและลูกน้องอย่างง่ายดาย

 

“แมนทิสอยู่ไหน!!! มาส่งไอ้เวรนี่ไปนอนรึไปตายที!!!” ไอออนแมนร้องหา ธอร์จำเลดี้แมนทิสได้ เพียงแต่เขาไม่สามารถมองเห็นอะไรเท่าไรนักในความวุ่นวายเช่นนี้

 

ธอร์เข้าซัดกับธานอสต่อเองเพื่อเว้นระยะให้แอนโธนีกับสตีฟตั้งหลัก ใบดาบคมงัดกับขวานและค้อน จิตวิญาณ แก่นพลังทั้งชีวิตเรียกหาสายฟ้า “ข้าเคยคิดจะละแอสการ์ดเอาไว้ รู้ไหม บุตรแห่งโอดิน ในเมื่อพวกเจ้ามีวงจรสัมบูรณ์ ถึงได้เสวยสุขกันอย่างดักดาน แต่ความอุดมสมบูรณ์ทำให้กระทั่งราชาก็ยังน่าสมเพชไปด้วย”

 

“น้องชายข้ายังพูดเข้าข้างตัวเองได้น่าฟังกว่านี้เลย”

 

“เพราะไอ้ตัวน่าสมเพชนั่นทำได้อยู่แค่นั้นไง มันกับลิ้นไร้ค่าของมัน”

 

สายฟ้าแผ่พุ่งจากร่างเทพเจ้า หากธานอสกลับยังหยัดยืนไม่ยอมร่วงลงไปและยิ่งโถมแรงใส่ใบดาบสู้กลับ

 

“ธอร์!”

 

บนฟ้า วัลคิรีควบม้าหลบหลีกการโจมตีทางอากาศมาเหนือหัวพวกเขา แล้วปล่อยร่างหนึ่งทิ้งดิ่งลงมา ธอร์รีบหยุดกระแสไฟฟ้าแล้วกดแรงรั้งแขนธานอสลง บังคับให้อีกฝ่ายหยุดนิ่ง ร่างของแมนทิสหล่นลงนั่งคร่อมบ่าของธานอส เธอวางมือลงบนศีรษะแมดไททัน

 

“ล้อเล่นน่ะ ข้าถนัดอย่างอื่นมากกว่า”

 

มืออีกข้างควักมีดเรียวเล็กออกมาจากช่องเก็บด้านหลังแล้วปาดลำคอธานอส แต่ร่างใหญ่ยักษ์หนีความตายสุดชีวิตไม่แพ้กัน งัดด้ามดาบสุดแรงแขนจนโยเนียร์กระเด็นหลุดจากมือธอร์ ปลายดาบทิ่มเข้าขาบนบ่า แรงสะบัดทำให้ด้ามมีดเฉือนคอธานอสได้เพียงเส้นบางก่อนร่างของแมนทิสจะกระเด็นลงกับพื้น พร้อมแสงวิ่งผ่านทั่วร่างกลายเป็นร่างในชุดสีเขียว

 

_โลกิ_

 

“เจ้า!”

 

“ **โลกิ!!!** ”

 

ธอร์กระโจนเข้ากระชากตัวโลกิหลบให้พ้นอาวุธธานอส ทั้งสองกลิ้งไปกับแนวพื้นขรุขระด้วยกัน ธอร์เหยียดแขนออก เรียกอาวุธกลับมาโดยเล็งให้โดนตัวธานอสไปด้วย แต่อีกฝ่ายชิงปัดมันอาวุธทั้งสองชิ้นไปคนละทาง

 

“ _ตัวจริงมาแล้ว!!_ ”

 

เลดี้พ็อตส์ในชุดเกราะที่ธอร์ไม่เคยเห็นบินตัดมายิงธานอสก่อนมันจะทันเดินมาถึงตัวพวกเขา เธอปล่อยมือจากแมนทิสกับแม่มดแดง เวทมนตร์สีแดงฉานระเบิดตัวเกาะทุกสิ่งอย่างรอบด้านแล้วกระชากทั้งหมดเข้าเล่นงานธานอส แมนทิสรีบฉวยจังหวะนี้วิ่งเข้าหาเป้าหมายร่างยักษ์ เอื้อมมือเรียวบางนั่นแตะผิวสีม่วง แสงเวทมนตร์แดงพันรัดตัวธานอส ขย้ำรอบหัว มันหยุดนิ่งกับที่ เท้าเริ่มยกลอย ร่างมหึมาดิ้นรนจะเป็นอิสระ เสียงร้องทรมานซึ่งธอร์ไม่คาดคิดว่าตนจะได้ยินจากไททันเริ่มเล็ดลอดออกมา จนกระทั่งมันตะโกนออกคำสั่งยิง แล้วเขาก็ไม่มีเวลารับรู้อะไรอีกนอกจากเรียกสตอร์มเบรคเกอร์กลับมาหาฝ่ามือเพื่อใช้ปัดลำแสงจากหัวยานรบใหญ่ เสียงระเบิดลั่น แรงสั่นสะเทือนเขย่าพื้น ธอร์กดหัวโลกิไว้ เขาทันเพียงเห็นแม่มดแดงต้องยอมปล่อยธานอสเพื่อใช้เวทมนตร์ของหล่อนกันตัวเองกับแมนทิสเพียงเฉียดฉิว พวกเธอโดนกระแทกลอยไปชนเศษหินใหญ่ไม่ไกล

 

บรรดานักเวทกางวงเวทคุ้มกันเป็นโล่ กลุ่มต่อสู้ทางอากาศบินหลบการโจมตีกันจ้าละหวั่น กระทั่งลูกน้องของธานอสเองยังถูกลูกหลงไปด้วยกันหมด

 

“ทำไมเจ้าเพิ่งโผล่มา”

 

“พูดอย่างกับข้านัดเจ้าไว้แต่แรก”

 

_ตะวันจะสาดส่องลงมาแก่พวกเราอีกครั้ง_

“ใช่”

ธอร์นึกถึงประโยคนั้นซ้ำไปมา เขานึกถึงมันในตอนอรุณเบิกขอบม่าน ในยามทุกแสงดับลงรอบเตียงนอน ในยามทบทวนความผิดพลาดพ่ายแพ้ของตัวเองขณะเงาทอดยาวบนพื้น รสเหล้าดับสัมผัสขมขื่นอุดลำคอ สัมผัสอึดอัดวิ่งทั่วใต้ผิวไม่สบายตัวหากช่วยกระทั่งเทพเจ้านิรันดร์อันน่าอนาถลืมความว่างเปล่า

“นอกจากเป็นเทพจอมลวง ข้าจะกลายเป็นเทพจอมลืมด้วยแล้วละมั้ง” โลกิทำเป็นเอามือวางบนอกตัวเอง มุมปากยกยิ้มเย้าเจ้าเล่ห์ไม่ทุกข์ร้อนใดๆ ตรงข้ามกับใบหน้ามอมแมมชื้นเหงื่อกับเลือดไม่ต่างกับพี่ชายและใครอื่นทั่วสนามรบอันย่อยยับ แสงเวทมนตร์เขียวมรกตวิ่งจากมือสั่นเทา สร้างโล่คุ้มกันเสริมอีกชั้นหนึ่งเพื่อลดแรงยิงที่สตอร์มเบรคเกอร์ต้องรับ

 

แต่แล้วลำแสงยิงทั่วทั้งสนามหยุดชะงัก ไม่ต่างอะไรกับพายุที่จบตัวเองกะทันหัน ทุกคนโผล่ออกจากข้างใต้โล่กำบังสารพัดรูปแบบ มองกระบอกยิงข้างตัวยานเปลี่ยนเป้าหมาย ยิงลำแสงเข้าไปในหมอกเมฆทึบทะมึน

 

แสงสว่างใหม่เพิ่มอีกแสงหนึ่ง ทะลวงผ่านยากเป็นแนวยาว ปาดความสว่างพาดผ่านความวุ่นวายเทามืดไปชั่วครู่ กัปตันแครอลพุ่งชนธานอส ลากไถเป็นรอยยาวบนพื้นดินไกลพ้น ธอร์กับโลกิรีบลุกขึ้นยืน ขวางศัตรูรายอื่นที่พยายามตามช่วยธานอส

 

ไม่ไกลนัก บรูซซัดตัวต่อตัวกับออบซีเดียนมาถึงบริเวณพวกเขา ไม่นานนักร่างมนุษย์รังสีแกมม่าก็ล็อกคู่ต่อสู้ตรงคอได้จากด้านหลัง บรูซใช้มืออีกข้างง้างปากออบซีเดียน ดึงจนศีรษะเหนือปากขาดออกจากส่วนที่เหลือ ถึงปล่อยร่างของมันลง “ต้องเอาหินไปคืนช่วงเวลาเดิม!” เขาตะโกนบอกแอนโธนี

 

“นั่น…” โลกิเอาหลังชนหลังธอร์ พะเยิดไปทางบรูซผู้ถีบตัวกระโดดข้ามลานไปช่วยแลงก์เล่นงานพวกเลวิธาน

 

“เรื่องมันยาว”

 

“ขนาดไหน”

 

“ห้าปี”

 

“แค่ห้าปี ตลอดมานี่ข้าหลงคิดว่าให้พวกเราผ่านแร็กนาร็อกอีกสักห้าหน เพื่อนรักของเจ้าก็ยังไม่ยอมใส่เสื้อผ้าด้วยซ้ำ”

 

ธอร์หัวเราะ

 

“เฮ้ คาราบาว เพื่อนร่วมงานเก่าเฮียไล่ถุงมืออัญมณีให้ว่อกเลย” แอนโธนีบินลงมาตรงหน้าพวกเขา จงใจลงจอดทับทหารคนหนึ่งของธานอสพร้อมปล่อยแสงจากตรงฝ่ามืออัดเข้าหลังคอ “สร้างภาพลวงตาที่ชอบทำหลอกพวกมัน จนกว่าคนของเราจะเอามันไปทิ้งรถตู้ไทม์แมชชีนที แล้วจะไม่โกรธที่เคยโยนออกนอกหน้าต่างกัน”  ด้านหลัง สตีฟกับสไปเดอร์แมนกำลังช่วยต้อนลูกน้องธานอสจากอีกด้านไม่ให้ขวางทางแครอล เธอเคลื่อนไหวว่องไวทิ้งไว้เพียงแสงให้ติดตาม

 

“ตอนนี้ใครถือถุงมืออยู่”

 

“คลินท์”

 

“เจ้าอยากเห็นบาร์ตันมากกว่าหนึ่งคนจริงๆ รึ สตาร์ก”

 

“อืม นั่นมันก็…”

 

เศษโล่ชิ้นกระจิดจ้อยที่ยังเหลืออยู่เล็กน้อยปาเข้าหัวไอออนแมนกับโลกิ สตีฟดูจะได้ยิน “ _โทนี่! โลกิ! ไม่ใช่เวลา!!!_ ”

 

แอนโธนีหันมือชุดเกราะเข้าหากัน เว้นช่องว่างไว้ฉายภาพถุงมือ โลกิมองแล้วกางนิ้วเกร็ง แสงทองก่อตัวไปทุกหนแห่งทั่วลานแห่งเศษซากและการต่อสู้ คลินท์วิ่งกอดถุงมือติดอัญมณีวิ่งพล่าน ล่อพวกเอาท์ไรเดอร์ได้เกือบหมด เปิดช่องให้บรรดากองทัพทั้งจากวากานดาและแอสการ์ดเล่นงานพวกมันง่ายขึ้น

 

ความวุ่นวายยิ่งเท่าทวี พวกเขาเกือบไม่ทันเห็นเหล็กคมเรียวเล็กนับไม่ถ้วนพุ่งขึ้นมาจากดิน เล็งยังโลกิโดยเฉพาะ ทว่าก่อนปลายคมทันถึงตัว ร่างของโลกิถูกแสงสีส้มกลืนหายไปกลางอากาศ ธอร์กับโทนี่หลบกันคนละทาง ปล่อยเหล็กแหลมแทงโดนเลวิธานข้างบนเข้าพอดิบพอดีแทน มอว์ เจ้าตัวไม่รู้จักตายลอยเชิดคางมาทางพวกเขา

 

วงเวทเปิดข้างหน้ากับข้างหลังมอว์ โลกิเอามีดแทงหลังมอว์ สเตรนจ์ลอยออกมาจากข้างหน้า ขยับมือวาดกระชากร่างผอมสีขาวอมเทาลงกระแทกพื้น ธอร์ไม่รอช้า ตัดคอมันด้วยสตอร์มเบรกเกอร์ทันทีที่สเตรนจ์หยุดมันไว้กับที่ได้

 

“สเตรนจ์! หายไปไหนมา!” แอนโธนีร้องถาม

 

“เขื่อนตรงทางนั้นแตก ต้องมีคนหยุดไม่ให้น้ำทะลักมาในนี้”

 

“งั้นตอนนี้ใครกั้นน้ำอยู่”

 

“ต้นไม้ที่ดูเหมือนจะอยู่ในวัยต่อต้าน”

 

หัวมอว์ไม่ทันหยุดกลิ้ง เอาท์ไรเดอร์บางตัวดูจะเริ่มเรียนรู้ว่ามีแต่ภาพลวงตาของคลินท์ให้วิ่งไล่ จึงเริ่มกลับมาเล่นงานสิ่งอื่นแทน บางตัวมีซาคารันขี่หลังมา มือพวกมันถืออาวุธคล้ายปืนแบบที่เขากับโลกิขโมยมาใช้ขณะหนีจากซาคาร์ไม่มีผิด โทนี่ระเบิดทั้งหมดในคราวเดียว แต่ก็มีวิ่งมาเพิ่มไม่หยุดหย่อนแทบบดบังทางข้างหน้า ธอร์ฉวยจังหวะชำเลืองมองแล้วพบว่าธานอสกับแครอลขยับออกไปจากจุดเดิม เขาร้องบอกแอนโธนี

 

“ _เฮ้ เฮ้ เฮ้ ทีมวิ่งไม้ผลัดถึงไหนแล้ว_ ” แอนโธนีถาม

 

“ _เร่งเก่ง_ ” เสียงโรห์ดี้ตอบมาคนแรก “ _กำลังพาเจ้าหญิงไปช่วยสก็อตซ่อมเศษเหล็กมีล้ออยู่ บอกใครที่ปล่อยคลินท์วิ่งยั้วเยี้ยอยู่นี่เปลี่ยนเป็นหน้าไอ้หนูแมงมุมที_ ”

 

“แมลงตัวไหนในหมู่พวกเจ้าอีกล่ะ”

 

“โหนไปมา พูดไม่หยุด”

 

แสงสว่างฉายวาบ เปลี่ยนคลินท์เป็นปีเตอร์ ปาร์กเกอร์ หนึ่งในคนที่ธอร์ยังไม่มีโอกาสรู้จักมากกว่าเห็นภาพในฐานข้อมูล

 

เสียงคำรามแหลมมาพร้อมเสียงฝีเท้าหนักวิ่งฝ่าทุกอย่าง ทั้งชิทอรี ทหารแอสการ์ด และภาพลวงตาสีน้ำเงินแดง

 

สิ่งมีชีวิตรูปร่างคล้ายหมายักษ์ของพวกชิทอริตามหลังมันมา อ้าปากหมายขย้ำไม่สเตรนจ์ก็โลกิ ธอร์คิดว่าเป็นโลกิ ตอนอยู่บนสเตทส์แมน พวกแบล็คออเดอร์ถากถางช่วงเวลาที่โลกิอยู่ใต้บังคับบัญชาของธานอส โอ้อวดว่าคุ้นเคยกับลูกเล่นภาพลวงตาของเขา เกลฟคงมองออกทันทีว่าภาพลวงตานี้ฝีมือใคร ธอร์กับสเตรนจ์เอาตัวเข้าขวางหมายักษ์ เขาเหวี่ยงสตอร์มเบรกเกอร์ เล็งจะตัดกรามล่างมันออก ทว่าเขี้ยวใหญ่ขย้ำฝังลงมาในด้ามจับไม้จากเผ่าฟลอร่าโคลอสซัสตนนั้นไว้ก่อน มันเหวี่ยงหัวสู้กับแรงของธอร์และเวทมนตร์ของจอมเวทอย่างบ้าคลั่ง

 

“โลกิ ภาพลวงตามันชักจะโปร่งแสงแล้ว!” แอนโธนีเตือน บินขึ้นสูงเพื่อช่วยยิงหมายักษ์ชิทอริ

 

“จะให้ข้าเปลี่ยนเป็นภาพเจ้าไหม พอเห็นเอาท์ไรเดอร์ขย้ำเจ้าซ้ำๆ ข้าคงมีสมาธิขึ้นเยอะ” โลกิย้อน เริ่มยืนหลังงองุ้มท่าทางเจ็บ น้ำหนักเทให้ขาข้างเดียวเพราะอีกข้าง ตั้งแต่ใต้หัวเข่าลงมา บู๊ตหนักขาดสะบั้นจากคมดาบธานอส ขากางเกงชุ่มแฉะเลือด

 

“ทำไมหมาตัวนี้มันอึดชะมัด!”

 

“ขนของมันอาบน้ำยาต้านทานเวทมนตร์และพลังงานต่างๆ!” สเตรนจ์แถลง

 

“เยี่ยม ใครหาไดนาไมต์มาโยนให้มันวิ่งไปคาบมาหน่อย”

 

“ _มีใครต้องการหน่วยกำจัดสัตว์รบกวนไหม_ ”

 

ปีก ไม่ใช่ปีกของม้าบินที่วัลคิรีขี่ หนนี้เป็นปีกเหล็กร่อนตัว ฟอลคอนพลิกตัวกลางอากาศ เอามือกับปลายปีกช่วยง้างปากสัตว์ร้ายอ้าเกือบหงาย ทว่าไม่แรงพอจะฉีกมันแบบที่บรูซทำกับออบซีเดียน ธอร์ดึงสตอร์มเบรกเกอร์หลุดออกมาได้สำเร็จ บางอย่างกระโดดข้ามหัวเขาเข้าเกาะหน้าขนยุบยั่บ รายหนึ่งคือร็อกเก็ตแบกของบางอย่างดูคล้ายระเบิดหลายก้อนถูกต่อรวมกัน อีกรายคือทหารเพื่อนของสตีฟนามบัคกี้ช่วยเอาเท้ายันจมูกกับกรามล่าง เอาปืนยิงลงไปในคอมันหลังร็อกเก็ตยัดระเบิดเข้าคอ ฟอลคอนปล่อยมือ คว้าทั้งสองหนีก่อนคอของหมาล่าเนื้อแห่งชิทอรีระเบิดเป็นชิ้นเล็กชิ้นน้อย

 

พวกเขาได้ยินเสียงร้อง _วู้ฮู้_ _!_ ดังหายไปพร้อมฟอลคอนกับอีกสองคนที่บินไปช่วยจัดการหมายักษ์ตัวอื่น “แร็คคูนสองตัวกับนกพิราบเป็นหน่วยกำจัดสัตว์รบกวน เชื่อเขาเลย” น้ำเสียงแอนโธนีไม่ต่างกับเวลาธอร์ได้ยินโลกิใช้ยามกลอกตา

 

บางสิ่งพุ่งผ่าน ธอร์บอกได้ ลมพัดผมยาวและชายผ้าคลุมแดง พริบตาต่อมา โลกิหายไปจากระหว่างทั้งสาม และสีหน้าตื่นตกใจของสเตรนจ์บอกชัดว่าไม่ใช่แผนการของจอมเวทสูงสุด พวกเขาเหลียวมองตามทางที่สัมผัสแรงลมไป

 

ร่างสวมเสื้อคลุม ผิวเหมือนดวงจันทร์ กางมือยึดศีรษะโลกิลอยติดกับซากสิ่งหักพัง โลกิดิ้นพล่านทรมานยิ่งกว่าตอนธานอสเกือบถูกแม่มดแดงชำแหละร่างกายเป็นชิ้นเล็กชิ้นน้อย ภาพลวงตาของปีเตอร์หายวับไปในทันที

 

“แก!!!”

 

โลกิร่วงลงกับพื้น ร่างสวมเสื้อคลุมนั่นหายไปจากตรงหน้าเทพลวงแล้วมาปรากฏคั่นกลางระหว่างสเตรนจ์กับธอร์ มือสีเทาจับหน้าจอมเวท พริบตาต่อมาสเตรนจ์ลงไปกองเช่นเดียวกับโลกิ เส้นเลือดแทบแสดงสีชัดนูนใต้ผิว ธอร์ใช้สายฟ้าเล็ง หากมันชิงหนีไปทันเสียก่อน เขาปราดเข้าไปดูสภาพน้องชาย

 

“โลกิ!”

 

“มัน -- ดิอาเธอร์ -- มันเปลี่ยนเวทมนตร์เป็นความเจ็บปวด --” โลกิลุกขึ้นนั่งอย่างทุลักทุเล มือยกขึ้นแตะใบหู ดูเลือดไหลเปรอะติดนิ้วออกมาอย่างโกรธแค้น “มันควรจะโดนลูกน้องคนอื่นของโรแนนฆ่าไปแล้ว” น้ำเสียงกรอดกัดแค้นใจยิ่งกว่าแค่เป็นศัตรูที่ยังไม่ตายไปสักทีหนึ่ง

 

“โลกิ ธานอสกับพวกมันตรงนี้มาจากอดีต”

 

โลกิมองหน้าเขาอย่างไม่อยากเชื่อ ยิ่งทำให้ดวงตาลึกโหลดูหลอกหลอน

 

“ข้าบอกแล้วว่าเรื่องมันยาว”

 

มือซีดเซียวยกขึ้นกำปลายผมของธอร์

 

“ห้าปี”

 

“ห้าปี”

 

ระเบิดลูกใหญ่ขัดบทสนทนาต่อจากนั้น แม้ธอร์ไม่มั่นใจว่าโลกิจะสามารถพูดอะไรต่อได้ไหวอีก เศษสิ่งก่อสร้างและดินกระจายมากับร่างทหารชิทอริและนักเวท แอนโธนีบินเข้าไปช่วยรับมาพาลงนอนได้สองรายซึ่งต่างหมดสติทั้งคู่ ส่วนสเตรนจ์กำลังพยายามประคองตัวเองกลับขึ้นยืนใหม่ พวกเขามองยังต้นกำเนิดระเบิด มีเสียงใครรายงานสถานการณ์มาตามช่องทางสื่อสารรวมว่าธานอสระเบิดรถปุโรทั่งของแลงก์เป็นชิ้นเล็กชิ้นน้อยไปแล้ว พวกเขารีบมุ่งหน้าข้ามไปอีกฟากความย่อยยับ

 

แครอลกำลังแย่งชิงถุงมือจากธานอส ธอร์แทบลืมวิธีหายใจเมื่อเห็นแสงอัญมณีกลับไปอยู่บนหลังมือแมดไททันตั้งแต่ระยะไกลลิบสายตา เจ้าหญิงนักวิทยาศาสตร์ของวากานดายิงอาวุธสวมมือใส่ด้านหลังธานอส มันสั่งให้เกลฟกระโดดใส่เด็กสาว เขาจึงทันดูนักรบหญิงเครื่องแบบแดงอีกสามคนหมุนควงหอกแหลมมากันมัน ชูริไม่รีรอจะเล่นงานมันต่อ สามองครักษ์ถูกกวาดล้ม หากรายหนึ่งรั้นสุดแรง เอาหอกทิ่มทะลุขามันขณะยังนอนล้มอยู่ เหวี่ยงขาเกี่ยวมันล้มตาม

 

แครอลชกถุงมือ ธานอสยอมเอาแขนอีกข้างมารับแทน มันดึงพาวเวอร์สโตนออกมาแล้วใช้อัดเข้าใส่กัปตันสุดแรงเกิด ถึงขั้นทำให้ไอออนแมนที่กำลังมุ่งหน้าตรงไปหาทั้งสองชะงักกลางอากาศ

 

จากมุมสายตาอีกด้านหนึ่ง ร่างในชุดดำล้วนเคลื่อนไหวมาอย่างปราดเปรียวเกี่ยวรับตัวแครอล ร่างทั้งสองปะทะกันและชะลอความเร็วไปด้วย กษัตริย์วากานดาเหวี่ยงแครอลไปหาแม่มดแดง เขากระโดดลงกับพื้นใกล้ธานอส พลังงานจากแรงกระแทกแปรเป็นสีม่วงแล้วเล่นงานธานอสคืน แต่ตัวทีชัลลาเองก็ทรุดเข่าจุมพิตพื้นเช่นกัน หากไม่มีเสียงหนักหน่วงของการต่อสู้รอบด้าน ทุกคนคงได้ยินเสียงกระดูกของราชาหนุ่มหักหลายท่อน

 

แม็กซิมอฟฟ์กับแมนทิสรุมล้อมแครอล เขย่าเรียกสติหล่อน อีกด้านหนึ่ง ธานอสขยับตัวช้าๆ ธอร์ต้องการจะพุ่งเข้าไป จัดการมันเอง ทว่าเอาท์ไรเดอร์ตัวใหญ่มหึมาไม่ด้อยกว่าหมาล่าเนื้อชิทอรี่กรูเข้าใส่ทุกคนที่พยายามรุมเข้าไปจัดการธานอส

 

เลดี้พ็อตส์ร่อนลงมา ทิ้งระเบิดจากแผงเก็บระเบิดกางอยู่ด้านหลังใส่ธานอสแล้วมีวัลคิรีเข้ามาช่วยผลักเธอออกไปก่อนธานอสทันเอาคืน ดาบเหวี่ยงเข้าแขน ธานอสต่อย วัลคิรีหักดาบตัวเอง ทิ้งใบมีดไว้กับเนื้อแขนใหญ่โต ใช้ด้ามดาบปัดพาวเวอร์สโตนหลุดมือแมดไททัน ทุกสายตาต่างร้อนรนระหว่างมองศัตรูตรงหน้ากับมองว่าอัญมณีกลิ้งไปทางไหนและใครจะเข้าไปเก็บได้บ้างก่อนธานอสมีโอกาส

 

อัญมณีเปล่งแสงม่วงเรืองไม่หล่นพื้น มันเคลื่อนไปทางหนึ่งดั่งมีเป้าหมาย พ้นจากระยะมือธานอส แม็กซิมอฟฟ์ลุกไปเผชิญหน้าธานอสแทน โฮปขยายตัวกลับเป็นคนขนาดธรรมดา

 

“ระวัง!!!!” ธอร์ตะโกนบอกสุดเสียงทันทีที่เห็นดิอาเธอร์โผล่มาข้างหลังแม่มดแดง มันฝังมือเข้าไปในผมเต็มไปด้วยเลือดเกาะเกรอะกรังของหล่อน เสียงกรีดร้องดังแหลมเสี้ยวจากตัวหญิงสาว

 

เลเซอร์จำนวนมากกระหน่ำเข้าใส่ดิอาเธอร์ ตามด้วยขายาวเหวี่ยงอัดเข้าหน้ามัน ฮู้ดคลุมศีรษะหลุด กามอร่าไล่ต้อนมันไปให้พ้นแม็กซิมอฟฟ์ มีเนบิวล่ายิงสมทบ ทว่าแม็กซิมอฟฟ์เองก็ยืนต่อไปไม่ไหว

 

“ดิ้นรนกันเข้าไป ดิ้นรนให้คุ้มค่ากับจักรวาลใหม่ที่ข้าจะสร้าง --”

 

กอมอร่าหักแขนดิอาเธอร์ โยนมันข้ามบ่า ฟาดพื้น ก่อนจะเหวี่ยงมันใส่ธานอส พร้อมกับที่มีพลังเข้มข้นสีม่วงพุ่งเล่นงานทั้งสอง

 

อัญมณีร่วงลงจากมือ แถบร่างครึ่งซีกของแครอลเหมือนถูกไฟคลอก ใบหน้าเธอช้ำเลือดและร่องรอยบวม ส่วนดิอาเธอร์ย่อยยับไปแล้ว

 

แต่ธานอสยังอยู่ มันยังขยับเยื้องย่างดั่งชัยชนะกำลังใส่พานเดินข้ามท้องพระโรงยาวไกลมาหามัน

 

เธอกู่ร้อง วิ่งเข้าใส่อันตรายที่มีร่างกายและแผนการเพ้อฝัน กำปั้นของเธอชนเข้ากับถุงมือ

 

“ธอร์” โลกิพูดขึ้นแทรกกับลมหายใจหอบ สองมือกรีดแทงศัตรูซึ่งยังดาหน้ามาล้อมพวกเขาไม่จบสิ้น “เจ้าต้องเลิกคิดว่าสายฟ้าของเจ้าเป็นแค่สายฟ้าสักที”

 

“ตอนข้าอยู่ในช่วงรุ่งโรจน์ของการต่อสู้ ข้าทำได้แค่ช็อตสิ่งมีชีวิตอื่นกับระเบิดของ เจ้าคิดว่าตอนนี้ข้าจะพลิกแพลงอะไรขึ้นมาได้”

 

“ให้ถามนอร์น เจ้าไม่เคยมีช่วงรุ่งโรจน์” ถ้าข้อศอกธอร์บังเอิญกระทุ้งหลังน้องชาย เขาขอสาบานกับกล่องป็อปทาร์ตในตึกของสตาร์กหรือไอ้สารเลวนู้บมาสเตอร์ซิกธี้ไนน์ว่าเขาไม่ทันตั้งใจ “เจ้ามีแค่ตอนที่ทำอย่างที่คนอื่นบอกว่าเจ้าทำได้ กับตอนเจ้าเกิดนานๆ ทีก็ฉลาดขึ้นมา แล้วรู้ว่าตัวเจ้าเองทำอะไรได้”

 

“เจ้ารู้ตัวบ้างไหมว่าเจ้าพูดจาเหมือนท่านแม่ขนาดไหน ยกเว้นว่าเจ้าปากเสียกว่าจม”

 

โลกิใช้ขาข้างยังดีไร้บาดแผลถีบเขาลงจากเนินชนิดไม่ยั้งแร้ง ทะลวงผ่านกำแพงฝูงเอาท์ไรเดอร์ลงไปยังบริเวณที่ถูกพลังมหาศาลระเบิดตัวกวาดหลายสิ่งออกไปเรียบราบ ธอร์มองย้อนกลับไปทันทีที่เขาลุกขึ้นได้ โลกิถูกฝูงสัตว์นั้นกลืนหายไป ไม่มีกระทั่งปลายชายเสื้อหนังประดับสีเขียวให้เห็น

 

“โลกิ!!!”

 

“ธอร์ ฉันไปเอง ไปช่วยพวกเขา!!!” สตีฟวิ่งผ่านเขาไปหาฝูงสัตว์เดรัจฉาน นายทหารข้ามศตวรรษไม่มีโล่เหลือแล้ว หากเขายังค่อนข้างเคลื่อนไหวได้ดีกว่าคนอื่นซึ่งร่อแร่กันเต็มทน

 

แอนโธนีเกราะบางส่วนแตก แครอลซึ่งเหลือแขนขาสภาพดีเพียงด้านเดียว ทั้งสองผลัดกันซัดกับธานอสไปมา พวกแม็กซิมอฟฟ์กำลังไล่ฝูงชิทอรีที่พยายามเข้ามาแย่งพาวเวอร์สโตน แครอลรั้งแขนธานอสลง  พยายามถอดถุงมือออก สตาร์กมีนักเวทอีกคนหนึ่งเข้ามาช่วย หว่อง พวกเขากำลังหาทางทำให้ธานอสหมดสติหรือตายเสียที หากการโจมตีใดก็ล้วนดูไม่ได้ผล

 

สตอร์มเบรกเกอร์ไม่แม่นยำเท่าโยเนียร์ แต่โยเนียร์ไม่มีอำนาจทำลายธานอสเท่าสตอร์มเบรกเกอร์ มือข้างยังว่างยกขึ้น เขาเรียกค้อนอาบอำนาจแห่งโอดิน

 

โยเนียร์พุ่งเฉียดฝูงเอาท์ไรเดอร์ โลกิกับสตีฟจับด้ามค้อนติดสอยห้อยตามมาด้วยแล้วปล่อยตัวเองลงไปกลางทางก่อนค้อนมาถึงมือธอร์ อาวุธแห่งทวยเทพเคาะเข้าหากัน สายฟ้าฟาดกระหน่ำใส่ธานอส ดึงให้แมดไททันเบนความสนใจมายังเขาแทน

 

“พวกเจ้าไม่มีสิทธิ์ดิ้นรนไปมากกว่านี้!” ธานอสประกาศกร้าว มือสวมถุงมือกำแน่น แสงสีแดงส่องสว่างทิ่มแทงกว่าแสงอื่นออกมาข้างนอกและวิ่งไปทั่วแขนธานอส ภาพรอบด้านถูกบิดเบือน ทุกคนล้มลง ร่างกายท่อนล่างละลายเหลือแต่กระดูก

 

ความเจ็บปวดขย้ำประสาท หากธอร์ไม่ล้มลง เขาใช้สตอร์มเบรคเกอร์ยันร่างตัวเองไว้ขณะธานอสเรียกพาวเวอร์สโตนกลับไปหามันเอง

 

_ห้าปี_

_เจ้าเป็นเทพเจ้าแห่งอะไร_

_ข้าคือชะตากรรมที่พวกเจ้าไม่อาจเลี่ยง_

_ห้าปี_

_เจ้า_ _\-- จะไม่มีวัน -- ขึ้นเป็นเทพ_

“แกต่างหากไม่มีสิทธิ์…”

 

เขาบอกแก่พี่น้องแห่งโชคชะตา เขาบอกแก่อิกดราซิล เขาบอกแก่เทพเจ้าจากโบราณกาลที่ร่ำรองหาโศกนาฏกรรม

 

“ **พรากทุกสิ่งไปจากทุกอย่าง** ”

 

สายฟ้าวิ่งผ่านจากร่างเขา แผ่ออกไปดั่งใยซึ่งเย็บโยงท้องฟ้าเข้าหากัน แล้วกระชากเอาภาพลวงตาบิดเบี้ยวของธานอสลงกลับเข้าไปในอัญมณี ผู้คนกลายเป็นอิสระจากความเจ็บปวด

 

ธานอสต้านแรงตรึงจากสายฟ้า ยัดพาวเวอร์สโตนกลับลงไปยังช่องว่างบนหลังถุงมือ ธอร์มองไม่เห็นด้วยตา ขาสัมผัสได้ทั่วสรรพางค์กำลังออกแรงยื้อดึงอำนาจระหว่างตนกับอัญมณีทั้งหมด ไม่ให้ขยับ ไม่ให้ออกมา

 

พวกเขาคือผลผลิตของอัญมณี

 

ความร้อนวิ่งย้อนกลับมาหาธอร์ รอยไหม้วิ่งกรีดผิวหนังเขาเป็นริ้วไปทุกหนแห่ง เมื่อเขาหยุดทั้งร่างและอำนาจของธานอสไว้ ตัวเขาเองก็ขยับไม่ได้เช่นกัน

 

แต่คนอื่นขยับได้

 

“หยุดหมอนั่นไว้ พอยต์เบรค!!!”

 

ร่างแดงทองสะบักสะบอมเปื้อนสีไหม้ดำและโคลนกับเลือดแดงคล้ำของแอนโธนีเข้าไปใกล้ธานอส

 

พริบตาที่แรงยื้อนั่นขาดสะบั้นลง ธอร์กระเด็น กลิ่นหนังไหม้อวลประสาทรับกลิ่นก่อนความเจ็บปวดก่อตัวชัดเจนเสียด้วยซ้ำ ส่วนหนึ่งคงมิพ้นเพราะน้ำแข็งเย็นวิ่งปกคลุมผิวเขา ธอร์รีบลุกขึ้นนั่ง

 

ผิวสีฟ้าและดวงตาทับทิมมองกลับมา

 

“โลกิ…”

 

“ถ้าเจ้าเอาไปบอกคนอื่นข้าจะปฏิเสธ”

 

“เจ้าหมายถึงอะไร”

 

ใบหน้าประดับด้วยลวดลายตามแนวแก้ม กรามและจมูกเพยิดไปข้างหน้า

 

ธานอสกำลังลุกขึ้นมา ดูบาดเจ็บน้อยกว่าธอร์ แอนโธนีนั่งคุกเข่าอยู่บนพื้นอีกด้านหนึ่ง สภาพร่อแร่ท่าทางเพิ่งถูกกระแอกของแข็งเข้าจังๆ ไปอีกทีหนึ่ง ธอร์พยายามลุกยืน แต่แมดไททันยกมือขึ้น

 

นิ้วสวมถุงมือดีด

 

ธอร์คิดว่าหัวใจตนหยุดเต้นไปครู่หนึ่ง

 

“ _ธอร์ ตามหมอให้สตาร์ก_ ”

 

เขาไม่รู้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นแน่ แต่เมื่อเสียงนั้นบอก มือของเขาคว้าคอเสื้อโลกิ แล้วโยนน้องชายไปทางแอนโธนีผู้ชูมือขึ้น เกราะขยับดั่งทรายเรียงอัญมณีไว้บนหลังมือของไอออนแมน

 

“แม่ไม่เคยสอนหรือไงอย่าไว้ใจของที่คนอื่นไม่ได้ทำให้ตัวเองนัก”

 

แอนโธนีดีดนิ้ว

 

แสงสว่างสุดท้ายก่อนความมืดกลายเป็นสีขาว สว่างวาบอาบปกคลุมสรรพสิ่ง

 

ตลอดห้าปี ครั้งหนึ่งความฝันของเขาสว่างจ้าเช่นนี้ แสงส่องมาก่อนจะเลือนลง ให้เขาเห็นสนามฝึกซ้อมข้างในปราสาท ให้เขาได้ยินเสียงดาบปะทะฟาดฟันกันปนไปกับเสียงหัวเราะของนักรบวัยเยาว์ผู้ยังไม่จริงจัง ซิฟเถียงกับแฟนดรัลอย่างไม่จริงจังนักระหว่างฝึกดาบ โฮกันสิจริงจังจนโวลสแต็คยุให้ไปขอนักรบรุ่นใหญ่ประลองด้วยสำเร็จ บ้างชนะบ้าแพ้ เสียงทะเลาะของเพื่อนรักสองคนหยุด ประสานกันเป็นเสียงโวยวาย “ _โลกิ!!!_ ” เพราะอาวุธในมือใครสักคนกลายเป็นงูหรือไม่ก็ฝูงแมงมุม โลกิแกล้งตีหน้าซื่อทำเป็นกำลังสนใจตำราบนตัก หรือไม่ก็อ้างขึ้นมาว่าได้ยินเสียงพระราชินีแห่งแอสการ์ดเรียกหา

 

เมื่อฝันนั้นเลือนหายไปเพราะธอร์เดินพ้นแดนนิมิตฝัน เขาพบตัวเองนอนบนโซฟา มีคเกยทับหัว ขาเขาทิ่มหน้าคอร์กซึ่งนอนบนพื้น และม่านหน้าต่างปิดไม่สนิทแบบทุกที อาจเป็นความผิดมีค มีแสงยามเช้าทิ่มแทงเปิดเปลือกตา

 

แสงยามเช้าซึ่งส่องลอดหมอกฝุ่นหนาละม้ายคล้ายแสงวันนั้น ส่องลงมายังภาพที่แทนที่ความมืดขาวโพลนชั่วขณะ

 

โลกิ แม็กซิมอฟฟ์ และสเตรนจ์รายล้อมแอนโธนี เวทมนตร์เขียวประสานกับแดงและส้มวิ่งอยู่บนแขนเกราะแดงยับเยิน สกัดคลื่นเวทมนตร์จากอัญมณีที่พยายามจะทำลายร่างผู้สวมถุงมือเอาไว้ไม่ให้คืบคลานบดขยี้ชีวิต

 

เสียงต่อสู้จบสิ้น เลวิธาน เอาท์ไรเดอร์ ซาคารันและพลทหารชิทอรี่ที่ยังเหลืออยู่กลายเป็นฝุ่น บางรายหยุดนิ่งจนหายสูญ บางรายขยับวิ่งหนีหากไม่อาจช่วยเหลืออะไรได้

 

ความเงียบหลังเสียงหนักอื้ออึง ธอร์ได้ยินกระทั่งเวทมนตร์ของจอมเวททั้งสามกำลังดิ้นรน

 

“ _ข้า…ข้าคือ…_ ”

 

ร่างสูงใหญ่ของแมดไททันไม่โดดเด่นดั่งที่ติดตา มันกลืนเข้ากับละอองฝุ่นรอบด้านไปทีละนิด จนกระทั่งเศษละอองสุดท้ายก็ถูกลมพัดหายไปในรุ่งสาง

 

นักเวทคนอื่นกรูเข้ามารายล้อมทั้งสี่ ธอร์พยุงตัวเองไปหาจุดเดียวกัน เขายกมือขึ้น สายฟ้าของเขา เวทมนตร์ของเขา วิ่งเข้าไปร่วมกับเวทมนตร์ของคนอื่น ผลักทั้งหมดกลับคืนสู่ที่ๆ มันมา

 

กลับคืนไปยังอินฟินิตี้สโตน

 

กลับไปเป็นเหมือนเดิม

 

 

 

แขนขวาแอนโธนีใช้การไม่ได้อีก สเตรนจ์ ผู้เยียวยาของแอสการ์ด แพทย์มนุษย์รักษาอาการบาดเจ็บไม่ได้ พวกเขายับยั้งไม่ให้ปฏิกิริยาทำลายชีวิตแอนโธนีทั้งหมดได้สำเร็จ แต่เพราะเวทมนตร์กับพลังของหินบดขยี้กันอยู่ในแขน ทำให้ทั้งเส้นประสาท กล้ามเนื้อและกระดูกทั้งหมดของนักวิทยาศาสตร์ไม่สามารถคืนสภาพได้อีก

 

แอนโธนีตอบเพียงมือซ้ายข้างเดียวก็เหลือแหล่ทำแขนขวาใหม่ แล้วใช้มือซ้ายนั้นกอดเด็กผู้หญิงตัวเล็กที่เลดี้พ็อตส์และตัวแอนโธนีเองเรียกว่ามอกูน่าหรือมอร์แกน โลกิเสกภาพสัตว์ล่อเด็กคนนั้นให้วิ่งตามแล้วหิ้วหลังเสื้อนางขึ้นมาอุ้มขึ้นลง หรี่ตาเพ่งหาบางอย่าง พึมพำว่า “ _ปุ่มเปิดปิดของตัวนี้อยู่ไหน สตาร์ก_ ” แอนโธนีปีนลงจากเตียงพักฟื้นในชั่วอึดใจเดียว ทว่าสเตรนจ์เปิดวงเวทฉวยตัวเด็กหญิงไป แล้วปีเตอร์ก็โหนโคมไฟรวบตัวเธอไปต่อ ทุกคนจึงโดนเลดี้พ็อตส์ไล่ออกจากห้อง

 

เมื่อทุกคนฟื้นตัวเดินเหินได้กันถ้วนหน้า พวกเขาจัดงานศพให้นาตาชาและบรรดาคนที่ตายระหว่างการสู้รบกับกองทัพธานอส

 

บนริมน้ำที่พวกเขาลอยช่อดอกไม้ไว้อาลัย ธอร์เดินไปหาบรูซ

 

“เจ้านำแอสการ์ดกลับมา”

 

“เพราะตอนนั้นฉันพยายามพาแนทกลับมา แล้วก็เป็นอย่างที่คาด พอคิดว่าถ้าลองพาแนทกลับมาได้ ทำไมคนอื่นที่ถึงจะไม่ได้หายไปเพราะฝีมือธานอส แต่ต้องตายเพราะหมอนั่นถึงจะไม่มีสิทธิ์ลองกลับมาด้วย”

 

“แต่แอสการ์ด…”

 

“พอทุกคนกลับมาเหมือนเดิม คนของนายน่าจะอยู่ไม่ได้ง่ายๆ แบบนี้ แต่ได้ยินว่าฉันเอามันกลับมาได้ไม่หมด”

 

ธอร์ส่ายหน้า “เจ้าเอากลับมามากพอให้พวกเราเริ่มต้นสร้างต่อได้อีกครั้ง” ไฮม์ดัลกับโลกิกำลังหาทางสร้างไบฟรอสต์ชั่วคราวบนโลกเพื่อพาทุกคนกลับไปยังแอสการ์ดและเดินทางเข้าออกเพื่อสร้างสิ่งต่างๆ ใหม่ พวกเขายังคงต้องปักหลักบนโลกอีกพักใหญ่ระหว่างฟื้นฟูอาณาจักร “ขอขอบใจ สหายบรูซ มีคนอยากพูดกับเจ้าด้วย”

 

ธอร์หลบไปด้านข้าง เผยตัวโลกิ เจ้าตัวยืนกอดอก สวมชุดสูทพาดผ้าพันคอสีทองเลื่อมเขียวประณีต ทำทีเป็นกำลังยุ่งกับการเขม่นตาอาฆาตอยู่กับบาร์ตัน จนธอร์ต้องกระแอมขัด

 

“…ขอบคุณ ที่พาข้ากลับมา”

 

บรูซยิ้ม โลกิทำท่าจะก้าวหนีไป ทว่าแขนมหึมาข้างเดียวของร่างบรูซผสมฮัลค์รวบตัวพวกเขาเข้าไปกอด เท้าลอยเหนือพื้น โลกิจ้องมองเขาดั่งต้องการคำตอบสำหรับโลกอันบ้าคลั่ง ธอร์หัวเราะเต็มลำคอ

 

“ห้าปี โลกิ ห้าปี”

 

บรูซถามในเช้าวันรุ่งขึ้น “เอาล่ะ ใครอยากเดินทางข้ามเวลาเพื่อเอาหินไปคืนช่วงเวลาต่างๆ ที่พวกเรายืมมาบ้าง”  แทบทุกคนซึ่งเพิ่งกลับมายกมือ ปีเตอร์กับชูริแทบกระโดดขึ้นลง กษัตริย์พี่ชายของเธอกดมือขวาเธอลง เธอก็ชูมือซ้าย กดมือซ้ายเธอลง เธอก็ชูมือขวา ส่วนปีเตอร์โดนเลดี้เมย์สั่งกักบริเวณแล้วพากลับมหานครนิวยอร์ก พวกการ์เดี้ยนกลับออกสู่อวกาศโดยมีเนบิวล่าและกามอร่าร่วมเป็นสมาชิกกลุ่มสองรายใหม่

 

ได้ยินว่าสตีฟ ฟอลคอน และบัคกี้เป็นผู้รับงานดังกล่าว และแม็กซิมอฟฟ์กำลังช่วยสตาร์กสร้างศูนย์บัญชาการของอเวนเจอร์ขึ้นมาใหม่

 

ธอร์กับโลกิกลับไปยังนิวแอสการ์ดเพื่อเริ่มงานฟื้นฟู หลายคืนเขายังฝันร้าย แต่เป็นฝันร้ายที่ไม่ได้ตื่นมาแล้วพบว่าความเป็นจริงโหดร้ายยิ่งกว่าจนไม่เหลือที่ให้หลบซ่อน หลายคืนเขานอนไม่หลับ โลกิจึงให้เขาเล่าเรื่องระหว่างห้าปีจนถึงเช้า บางเช้าพวกเขาเพิ่งผล็อยหลับไปด้วยกัน ทว่ามีเสียงโวยวายตึงตักปลุกกับแรงเขย่า แล้วทั้งสองตื่นมาพบสเตรนจ์กำลังยื้อยุดฉุดกระชากผ้าคลุมแดงของตนออกจากผ้าคลุมแดงของธอร์ที่โลกิใช้ห่ม “ขออภัย แต่ท่าทางจะมีความรักบังเกิดขึ้นหรืออย่างไรก็ไม่ทราบ --”

 

“กับผ้าคลุมธรรมดาของข้าเนี่ยนะ”

 

“ผ้าคลุมนั่นอยู่มาเป็นพันปีแล้ว ธอร์ ยังไงก็ต้องมีสำนึกก่อตัวของมันเอง แค่มันเงียบๆ ไม่ดีดกะโหลกแบบผ้าคลุมแถวนี้” โลกิหาวหวอด เดินงัวเงียมายันสเตรนจ์ล้มหายเข้าไปหลังวงเวท แล้วกลับลงนอน

 

ธอร์ปีนกลับขึ้นนอนบนเตียงบ้าง เขาอนุญาตให้ผ้าคลุมอยู่ต่อ มันทิ้งตัวลงห่มเขา ธอร์รู้สึกเหมือนตนเป็นเตียงนอนให้มันนอนตะแคงดูผ้าคลุมอีกผืนบนตัวโลกิ

 

ดั่งเดียวเช่นกับที่เขาทำ ใต้แสงแดดอุ่นที่โอบกอดลงมา

 

 


End file.
